Hikari, la luz (publicada de nuevo)
by Lady Haterine de Bourgh
Summary: Hikari está dispuesta a poner fin a su oscuridad.


**Vuelvo a publicar esta historia que, por paranoias mías, acabé eliminando. Lo siento especialmente por las hermosas reviews que Hikari Caelum y asondomar se molestaron en escribir.**

Era una tarde de principios de octubre. Tras las clases dedicadas a las presentaciones y el repaso de guías docentes, la rutina de trabajos semanales y exámenes parciales se había impuesto en la escuela, y los alumnos luchaban contra el sueño inducido por el amodorrante canto de las chicharras y los apacibles rayos de sol que entraban a través de las ventanas semiabiertas en aquella hora.

Habían transcurrido apenas quince minutos desde que el reloj del instituto había echo sonar la lánguida melodía que anunciaba el cambio de asignatura, por lo que sólo quedaba por soportar los últimos y más pesados cuarenta minutos de la última clase de la sesión de tarde. Los alumnos menos aventajados se entretenían dibujando garabatos en sus cuadernos de matemáticas, haciendo mover sus lápices con los dientes o simplemente contemplando con morriña el patio de recreo vacío.

Y ocurrió que, mientras la profesora de matemáticas se esforzaba por hacer entretenida la explicación de un corte transversal, un hecho insólito acabó de forma súbita con la monotonía habitual. Kari, la extraña chica que apenas hablaba con nadie, había acaparado todas las miradas al sufrir uno de sus ataques. Todos en la escuela sabían que Kari era propensa a padecer ese tipo de crisis, pero ninguna la había afectado hasta el punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo entre chillidos histéricos.

Con cierta vacilación, la profesora acudió en su ayuda.

—Kari, ¿te encuentras bien, querida?

Había dejado de gritar y ahora se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Los alumnos de las filas delanteras se inclinaron para ver mejor, mientras que los de atrás se acercaron para contemplar a la chica que yacía penosamente un una esquina de la clase, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Frente a ella, un armario desvencijado. Era con lo primero que se había topado al entrar a la clase, y algo debía tener ese armario amarillento con estampas de trabajos de arte de cursos pasados para que provocara aquella desmedida reacción en la muchacha. En cualquier caso, sólo unos pocos se pararon a inspeccionar el mueble. Sabían que, por mucho que escudriñaran la vista, había cosas que solo Kari podía ver.

En efecto. Cuando la chica abrió de nuevo los ojos, mantuvo el contacto visual con el armario durante un largo rato. Sus ojos se clavaban con un brillo extraño en la parte superior del mueble. Tragó saliva, se volvió a la profesora, que no paraba de formular preguntas histéricas que no recibían respuesta, y habló con una serenidad que desentonó con el escalofriante grito que había proferido segundos antes.

—Estoy bien. Es algo que estoy aprendiendo a controlar. Pido disculpas.

Inclinó la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

—¿Estás recibiendo tratamiento, verdad? —continuó la profesora, quién aquella repentina calma de la chica no terminaba de convencerla.

La chica asintió y echó un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros con cierta vergüenza. Una de las alumnas tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Su compañera le pasaba un brazo por el hombro mientras le lanzaba una mirada de profunda repugnancia. Algunos de los chicos se habían quedado paralizados, contemplándola con morbosa curiosidad. Sólo uno de ellos parecía estar verdaderamente preocupado. Era el que tenía un aire de mayor gravedad. Kari lo conocía, muy a su pesar. Fue entonces cuando, por alguna razón, reparó en que su cabello rubio había perdido parte de su resplandeciente brillo y había adquirido un tono cercano al castaño. Por otra parte, la intensidad de sus ojos azules, que la miraban con preocupación, no había cambiado en absoluto.

—Si me disculpa, me gustaría marcharme —dijo en un susurro.

—Claro, cariño —balbuceó la profesora.

Por mucho que la profesora la tratara con el respeto que todo alumno merecía y sintiera lástima por ella, el temor que le inspiraba la chica se iba acrecentando con cada numerito que montaba.

Kari se levantó, rehusando la ayuda de su profesora, y se acercó a su pupitre para recoger sus cosas. El chico del cabello rubio sucio y ojos azules se percató con curiosidad de cómo procuraba mantenerse lo más alejada posible del armario mientras salía de la clase, llegando a rozar la mesa contigua con los muslos. En apariencia, y sobretodo en contraste con su aspecto anterior, la chica parecía encontrarse bien. Pero él sabía que algo no andaba bien. Lo supo porque, aunque Kari caminaba de nuevo con soltura, permanecía ligeramente cabizbaja y su mano apretaba con debilidad el reverso de su chaqueta. Conocía sus gestos y sus manías como la palma de su mano. Durante la fracción de segundo en la que Kari terminaba de cerrar la puerta, pudo ver como se giraba hacia alguna parte del pasillo y llenaba su pecho de aire, como para darse fuerzas.

Takeru levantó la mano.

—Creo que sería conveniente que alguien acompañe a Kari a su casa, profesora.

La profesora le concedió el permiso y el chico salió del aula ante la expresión de fastidio de sus compañeros, quienes sospechaban que había dado con la excusa perfecta para evitar las clases. Era cierto que Takeru no pensaba en acompañar directamente a Kari; tenía la impresión de que, a pesar de lo mucho que ansiaba volver a hablar con ella, Kari no lo vería con buenos ojos. Por algún motivo, se había empecinado en apartarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era seguirla de cerca para intentar averiguar qué demonios le ocurría.

Al llegar al pasillo vio como la cabellera castaña desaparecía al final, en la oscuridad. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se encaminó hacia ella lo más sigilosamente que sus zapatillas de deporte le permitieron.

El otoño había hecho acto de presencia cubriendo el mundo con un manto gris. En aquel día nublado, el instituto parecía un cuadro pintado con una paleta de grises. La escasa luz que dejaban filtrar las nubes ominosas del exterior se reflejaba en los trofeos de plata de las vitrinas y en el cristal que cubría los marcos de las orlas de cada clase.

Solo se oía la voz, cada vez más apagada, de la única profesora que impartía clase aquel día, el suave entrechocar de las ramas del exterior por el viento y los pasos casi inaudibles de él.

Kari había dejado de caminar.

Llegó a las escaleras y se asomó con cuidado al piso de abajo. Pese a lo precariamente iluminado que estaba, pudo distinguirla pegada a la pared. Se tapaba la boca con una mano. Sus piernas temblaban visiblemente. Parecía que en cualquier momento pudiera volver a estallar en gritos y derrumbarse como había hecho en clase. Cuando apartó la mano de la boca y volvió a hablar, fue en un susurro apenas audible. Takeru tuvo que agudizar el oído para escucharlo.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? No te he hecho nada.

Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, sólo pareció preocupar más a Kari. Takeru alargó el cuello para tratar de ver a la persona con la que mantenía la conversación, pero, como supuso, a nadie pudo ver en la baranda de la escalera a la que Kari observaba con tanta inquietud.

De pronto Kari se quedó sin decir nada. Antes de que Takeru tuviera tiempo para anticiparse, la chica elevó la cabeza hacia él y lo vio espiándola.

Takeru suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Vaya, me has descubierto —dijo con humor, como si hubieran estado jugando al escondite como cuando eran niños y hubiera sido descubierto.

Para Kari esos juegos habían acabado desde hacía mucho tiempo. La chica frunció el entrecejo y le espetó con seriedad:

—Estabas espiándome.

—Le he pedido permiso a la profesora para acompañarte a tu casa —contestó Takeru mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia ella—. ¿Con quién hablas?

—No hace falta que me acompañes —replicó Kari, desafiante.

Cuando llegó dónde estaba ella, Takeru comprobó que, aunque Kari quería parecer inflexible, sus ojos comunicaban un mensaje muy distinto. Despedían esa luz tan propia de ella que afirmaba que estaba encantada de verle, e incluso aliviada. Como si de un espejismo se tratase, su rostro se ensombreció por el miedo y reanudó su marcha bajando las escaleras. Aun a sabiendas de su escasa disposición a seguir conversando, Takeru la siguió por la oscura escalera.

—Kari.

—Vete, por favor —aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¡Vete!

Antes de que pudiera echar a correr, Takeru consiguió aferrarla del brazo. Y allí se quedaron en silencio, en el primer piso que ocupaban los estudiantes de primer año. Era sin duda el más oscuro y peor ventilado del edificio, pues allí no se impartían clases por la tarde y estaban todas las puertas cerradas y la persiana de la ventana del fondo completamente bajada.

Takeru percibió que la palma de la mano de Kari estaba húmeda y caliente. Todavía no se había girado para encararlo. ¿A qué esperaba? Su espalda se elevaba y encogía debido a su pecho convulsionado. Había empezado a respirar con dificultad.

—Kari, ¿te encuentras bien? —Inquirió, soltándole la mano. En seguida se arrepintió. Pero Kari no huyó esta vez. Se dio la vuelta con lentitud; y en medio de las sombras, Takeru pudo distinguir unas lágrimas brillantes recorrían su rostro desencajado por el miedo. Se acercó a ella, pero retrocedió un paso y le advirtió con un gesto de la mano que se acercara más.

Takeru miró a su alrededor, en busca de aquello que sólo Kari podía ver. No había nadie en la baranda del piso superior, y a su alrededor todo estaba muy oscuro, pero no sentía la presencia de nadie.

—Lo siento, Takeru —murmuró Kari—. Oh, si sólo supieras...

—¿Cómo es?

Kari dejó de llorar y lo contempló como si lo viera por primera vez. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta y tragó saliva.

—Es como un demonio —habló en un tono muy bajo, como si temiera ser escuchada— Es... alto y negro, aunque diría que a veces cambia de color. Tiene las extremidades muy largas y puede encaramarse en cualquier sitio con ellas. Es delgado y no hace ruido al desplazarse. A veces le gusta asustarme. Lo ha hecho en clase. Se ha aparecido encima del armario y se ha puesto a chillarme.

—Continúa —le apremió Takeru, muy intrigado por la descripción.

Era difícil descifrar si Kari se sentía más desahogada después de compartir su secreto o estaba todavía más alterada.

—No todo él es negro. Tiene unas plumas rojas en la cabeza, aunque no estoy segura de que sean exactamente plumas. Hasta hace poco no las tenía.

—¿Quieres decir qué ha cambiado su aspecto con el tiempo?

Por alguna razón, el detalle de las plumas le tranquilizó. No cabía duda de que todo formaba parte de la imaginación de Kari. Las pesadillas y toda mala pasada que jugara la imaginación podía combatirse.

—Tiene unos dientes blancos y horribles, pero lo peor son sus ojos —prosiguió—. Es como caer en la trampa de una araña. No puedes dejar de mirarlos —la voz se le quebró—. Es como si de un momento a otro fuera a matarte, pero siempre decide no hacerlo al final para que sufras más y más.

El rostro de Kari palideció de repente.

—Oh, no —susurró, casi sin voz—. Está justo detrás de ti.

Takeru no pudo dominar su curiosidad y se giró con nerviosismo para encararse con la más espesa oscuridad del pasillo.

—Escucha —dijo a la oscuridad—. No sé quién eres, pero si la tocas, estás muerto. Escucha, Kari —dijo dirigiéndose a ella, que de nuevo estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico—. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de que cuando éramos niños te dije que a mi lado ningún monstruo te haría daño?

Eso no bastó para calmar a Kari, pero sí consiguió que dejara de mirar tras él.

En circunstancias normales jamás se le hubiera ocurrido decirle tal cosa. No era propio de él recurrir a las estupideces cursis que decía de niño. Pero en esos momentos no existía su timidez, solo Kari llorando y asustada. Y debía hacer algo al respecto.

—¡No! —exclamó repentinamente Kari, dando un paso al frente e interponiéndose entre Takeru y el monstruo imaginario—. No le hagas nada, por favor. Dejaré de hablar con él, lo siento.

Takeru quiso tocar de nuevo la mano de Kari, pero la chica la apartó con rapidez y le lanzó una grave mirada.

—¡Vete! —Gritó—. Verás, Takeru, lo que pasa es que estoy loca —comentó cambiando el tono de repente, componiendo una sonrisa que escondía un pánico latente—. Loca, loca, loca —canturreó—. Y no es bueno que gente como tú me hable porque podrías salir muy mal parado.

Takeru no se movió ni un centímetro de dónde estaba. Aunque sabía que todo lo que veía Kari pertenecía a su imaginación, había algo sospechoso en que aludiera a su estado con tanta facilidad. Los locos no solían percatarse de su demencia.

—Kari, me gustaría ayudarte de alguna manera… —musitó como para sus adentros. Miró al suelo y suspiró.

Ahora Kari reía en un triste intento de parecer una lunática, pero de vez en cuando gimoteaba lamentablemente. Parecía que estaba profundamente avergonzada por su comportamiento, o simplemente, tenía miedo.

Entonces, casi opacados por los gemidos de Kari, Takeru pudo distinguir otro sonido apenas perceptible. Al principio pensó que Kari respiraba con demasiada agitación, pero al devolverle la mirada y comprobar que se había calmado un poco, se dio cuenta: alguien que no era Kari estaba respirando en algún punto del oscuro pasillo, no muy lejos de ellos.

No podía ser posible. Se le había cortado la respiración por unos segundos al oír aquel nuevo sonido.

—Takeru, tienes que salir de aquí inmediatamente.

La acongojada voz de Kari lo sacó por unos momentos de sus pensamientos. La contempló mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los ojos llorosos.

Hubo un horrible instante de silencio en el que sólo se oyó aquella horrible respiración. Takeru comprobó con inquietud cómo se hacía cada vez más audible. Ya no era un hálito moribundo, sino algo más resonante y áspero, como una flauta desafinada.

Aquel estertor de muerte vino acompañado de un hedor extraño, como a pescado podrido. Se filtraba en los pulmones como un virus maligno que inducía al vómito.

—Venga, salgamos juntos de aquí —dijo Takeru.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de aferrar la mano de Kari, en un punto en la oscuridad situado a pocos metros, débilmente iluminado por un chorro de la escasa luz gris que conseguía introducirse a través del resquicio de un agujero en la persiana, vio aquello que originaba aquel siniestro espectáculo de sonidos y pestilencias en la oscuridad. Fue apenas una milésima de segundo la visión que tuvo de la cabeza de la criatura cuándo la luz incidió sobre ella para, a continuación, perderse en la negrura más cercana a ellos, pero bastó para que los ojos se ambos se encontraran. Y Takeru sintió como si una mano helada apretujaba sus entrañas o, al igual que había dicho Kari cuando todavía no le creía, como si se encontrara en una tela de araña preparado para ser devorado. Los ojos parecían algo grandes para tratarse de un ser humano, o bien podrían estar inusualmente abiertos, como los de un demente. No podían ser blancos, pero era imposible distinguir el color de tan pálido era el tono. Y en el centro de cada ojo, un par de pequeños óvalos negros que oscilaban maliciosamente.

Takeru agarró del brazo a Kari y tiró de ella justo cuando el monstruo sacudió la oscuridad tras la chica. Se lanzaron hacia el otro lado del pasillo, hacia las escaleras, donde la luz de la planta baja parecía gritarles que huyeran a su amparo.

A esa misma hora, el conserje de la escuela, en medio de uno de sus altos, sacaba una lata de refresco de la máquina expendedora.

_Plop_

El sonido de la botella al caer se oyó desde el primer piso, y Takeru tuvo la angustiosa esperanza de que si conseguían huir del pasillo hacia donde el conserje realizaba su rutina diaria, que tan ajeno estaba del siniestro ser que les pisaba los talones, conseguirían salvarse.

Apenas quedaban diez metros. Cinco. Dos.

Takeru derrapó en el suelo justo en el momento en el que el monstruo se materializaba delante de ellos.

—¡NO!

La oscura figura de la criatura aparecía recortada contra la luz fluorescente procedente de la escalera. Podían distinguirse, a ambos lados de la cabeza, unas plumas alargadas que se sacudían con furia. Lo único que resplandecía en su oscuro cuerpo era su monstruosa mirada y unos dientes blancos y puntiagudos que rechinaban ansiosamente. Debía medir más de dos metros aun sin estar completamente erguido. Con sus piernas flexionadas y sus hombros bajos, parecía un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Tiró de nuevo de Kari, que miraba suplicante al monstruo mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, y se metieron en la clase justo cuando la criatura se lanzaba sobre ellos con los brazos extendidos. Cerraron la puerta y echaron el pestillo. Un temblor sacudió violentamente la puerta y retrocedieron un par de pasos.

El monstruo no volvió a arremeter contra la puerta.

Takeru se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los dientes, como si quisiera despertarse de una pesadilla.

—Lo siento, Takeru —dijo Kari, como en trance—. Es todo culpa mía.

Solo podía ver su rostro cabizbajo en la oscuridad y unas lágrimas brillantes descendiendo por su mejilla. Desolado, Takeru solo acertó a alargar la mano y limpiarle una de las lágrimas. Con la otra, estrechó la mano de Kari, sin saber muy bien si trataba de darle fuerzas a ella o a sí mismo.

Ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que ningún ruido delatara la presencia de la criatura que, haciendo uso de su habilidad para desplazarse con el sigilo de un insecto, se había deslizado a través de un pequeño resquicio que conectaba el pasillo con el armario, encogiendo y blandeando su carne podrida como una monstruosa esponja de mar. Ambos habían sentido aquellos ojos chispeantes clavarse en sus nucas, pero antes de que pudiesen volverse, antes incluso de que pudieran ahogar un grito al oír el crujido de la puerta del armario al abrirse de improvisto, unos dedos largos y huesudos aferraron el cabello de Takeru, extirpándole un alarido de dolor y tumbándolo con violencia contra el frío pavimento del suelo. La mano de Kari, todavía fuertemente entrelazada, se soltó cuando las uñas rotas e infectas del monstruo se clavaron profundamente en la carne del chico.

Takeru aulló al sentir el pinchazo. Inmovilizado en el suelo como estaba, lo único que pudo detectar fue el brillo oscuro de su sangre sobre la superficie del aula. Y en medio de aquella confusión, su sangre recién vertida era un recordatorio de que lo que estaba ocurriendo no procedía de la torturada mente de su amiga.

Kari dio un traspié y cayó de espaldas al suelo, golpeando su cabeza contra la pata de una mesa. Angustiada, trató de incorporarse, pero trastabilló y cayó de nuevo cuando el monstruo emitió un penetrante chillido que los hizo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

—Déjalo, por favor —rogó Kari desde el suelo—. No me acercaré más a él. Ya verás. ¡Déjalo!

Algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la criatura. Una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo en la oscuridad poco a poco, mientras arrastraba a Takeru a través de la clase y lo llevaba hacia el pasillo. Kari salió de la habitación, vociferando el nombre de su amigo.

Al fin lo vio. Su chaqueta impermeable emitía un sonido silbante al restregar contra el suelo mientras el cuerpo era rápidamente arrastrado a través del pasillo, hacia las tinieblas.

El estallido de la campana de la escuela que marcaba el final de las clases dejó su oído izquierdo insensible por unos segundos. Los alumnos habían comenzado a bajar las escaleras y parloteaban alegremente mientras ella seguía con la vista clavada en el pasillo.

De repente se encontraba caminando torpemente por una calle iluminada con luces de neón. El ruido de los coches al desplazarse de un lado a otro se fundía con la alegre melodía de un grupo de música callejero compuesto por _lolitas_ chillonas. Una anciana en un puesto de almendras garrapiñadas le ofreció una bolsita para degustarlas. Kari la miró largamente sin decir nada y continuó su trayecto.

Sus pasos le condujeron a un edificio que le era familiar. Era agradable de contemplar por la noche, cuando las luces de la ciudad pintaban colores en sus impolutas cristaleras.

Kari atravesó la puerta corredera circular y se metió en uno de los ascensores. Pulsó el botón del último piso y se quedó apoyada contra el espejo, oyendo la irritante melodía que tenía por defecto el ascensor.

El hermano de Takeru le recibió con aspecto confundido. Mantuvieron una monótona conversación sobre el tiempo. Acto seguido le invitó a entrar a la casa para que pudiera esperar a su hermano con mayor comodidad.

Kari siempre había desconfiado de la señora Takeru, pero en cuanto la vio en la cocina, y ella la recibió con inesperada calidez, pues hacía tiempo que no la veía retrasando los deberes escolares de su hijo, no pudo más que compadecerse de ella.

A tientas en la oscuridad dio con el interruptor de la habitación de Takeru. Comprobó con curiosidad cómo su amigo se había vuelto más desordenado con el paso del tiempo. Había diversas prendas de ropa tiradas por el suelo. Casi se tropezó con un zapato al entrar. Sobre una cama a medio hacer descansaba una brillante guitarra azulada. Al igual que su hermano, le había cogido el gusto por la música. Sobre el escritorio reposaban unos libros amontonados y una pequeña libreta con una historia de ficción que había comenzado hace poco. Una de esas novelas de fantasía al estilo de los libros de Tolkien que tanto le gustaban.

Se sentó en la cama, llevó la guitarra a su regazo y tocó unas cuerdas al azar. Luego se acostó, rendida al cansancio. La cama todavía olía a él, a su cabello. De repente, la sensación agradable, casi balsámica que había tenido al entrar en la casa se convirtió en un pinchazo agobiante en la boca del estómago. Hundió el rostro en la almohada, gritó y luego las lágrimas empezaron a desbocarse y a humedecer la tela.

Hundió los dedos en el rostro, arrugándolo. Cuando apartó las manos, vio al monstruo encaramado en el techo. Parecía una grotesca sombra rebelde que se hubiera desprendido de la noche. Permanecía inmóvil en el techo beis, observándola sin que sus ojos pálidos denotaran emoción alguna. Kari se le quedó mirando con la misma impasibilidad.

—Si quieres recuperarle —dijo—, tendrás que ir al lugar donde comenzó todo.

Cuando volvió a pestañear, el monstruo ya había desaparecido de la habitación, y por unos momentos pensó que acababa de tener una visión debido al cansancio acumulado a lo largo de los años.

Se incorporó con lentitud. Su mano, atenazada fuertemente la sábana, deshizo su agarre. La tela se escapó entre sus dedos. Se llevó la mano a las pestañas y las frotó; silenciosos estallidos de luz se materializaron en la opacidad de su mente. Continuó unos minutos en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que las luces de colores perecieron en la oscuridad.

_Hay esperanza_, se dijo mientras se levantaba con decisión de la cama y salía de la habitación. _Él es mi esperanza._

La madre de Takeru se extrañó al ver a Kari salir apresuradamente del comedor. Iba en busca de su hijo, decía, y eso bastó para que dejara de hacer preguntas, pues hacía horas que Takeru debía de haber llegado del instituto. Antes de que la mujer pudiera enviar a su hermano a acompañarla, la chica ya había cerrado la compuerta del ascensor.

Corrió por una calle muy diferente de la que había venido. Se trataba de un barrio pequeño en el que no había luces de neón y toda la música que se oía eran las risas enlatadas de un programa de humor que estaba emitiéndose desde una ventana cercana y sus respiraciones inquebrantables.

Siguió corriendo sin amainar el ritmo hasta llegar al establecimiento de venta de billetes. El encargado somnoliento le vendió a regañadientes un ticket sin percatarse de lo insólito que era que una chica de su edad cogiera el tren de la medianoche.

Una luz fantasmagórica apareció en la lejanía, y fue cogiendo tamaño hasta aparcar en la estación. No era el tren moderno e impoluto en el que se montaba con regularidad. El brillante naranja que una vez lució estaba ahora desteñido, y chirriaba sonoramente sobre las vías como un viejo acatarrado.

Menos de una decena de personas se montaron esa noche en el viejo tren con destino a la playa, pero se acomodaron todos en el mismo vagón para evitar la soledad de la noche. Kari se sentó en al fondo y los observó en silencio. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera preferido buscar un lugar alejado, pero en esa fría noche de octubre no le apetecía estar sola.

El viaje era largo, de unas seis horas, por lo que tenía tiempo para dormir. Aunque puso la alarma del móvil y cerró los ojos, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se recostó en el asiento, abrochándose la chaqueta hasta el cuello y se quedó contemplando las figuras cada vez más difusas del exterior. Estaba acostumbrada a no dormir, incluso cuando su cuerpo le imploraba un descanso. Pensó en una antigua amiga y su rostro se iluminó por unos momentos. Probablemente se hubiera horrorizado de su rostro ojeroso y le hubiera aplicado rápidamente una gruesa capa del maquillaje que siempre llevaba en su bolso.

Había tomado la decisión de no retomar el contacto con ninguno de sus amigos desde hacía tiempo, pero de vez en cuando los recuerdos inundaban su mente. La sensación era agobiante la mayoría de las veces, como tratar de abrazar al fantasma de un ser querido. Pero en algunas ocasiones se había sorprendido aferrada con más fuerza a esos recuerdos que a su propia vida. Tal vez sentía que, si intentaba con todas sus energías recordar cada detalle de la memoria de sus días felices, quizás pudiera revivir algo de las sensaciones pasadas.

Esa noche Kari no pudo recordar nada de aquellos días felices. Fue como si su cerebro se hubiese embotado. Al principio tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a su amigo, pero a medida que transcurría el trayecto encontró consuelo en la certeza de que todo acabaría esa fría noche de octubre. Sabía que era una trampa, que el monstruo estaba hambriento y que iba a acabar finalmente con ella tras tantos años de tormento sin descanso. Había ido más allá de lo que su mente podía soportar, y en caso de que ella se salvase y su amigo pereciese, probablemente moriría de tristeza o se volvería loca. Takeru era la esperanza de que todo acabaría pronto para ella.

Cuando el tren estacionó en la parada final, el cielo estaba teñido del azul oscuro que precede al amanecer. Tenía la boca seca, las piernas entumecidas y dolor de cabeza, como si hubiera pasado toda la noche bailando en una de esas fiestas tan alegres que se celebraban en el instituto al acabar las clases y a las que nunca pudo asistir.

La playa estaba a menos de un kilómetro de la estación si atajaba por una calle con vistas al mar. La tenue luz de las farolas alumbraba a la chica que caminaba serpenteando ligeramente, proyectando una sombra oscilante sobre los adoquines color pastel. Algunos adolescentes que habían estado bebiendo toda la noche se rieron a su costa. Pero a Kari no le importó. Iba en pos de su muerte.

Pronto la dulce brisa del mar le acarició el rostro y los cabellos. El olor a salitre inundó sus pulmones. Algunas estrellas trasnochaban en lo alto, emitiendo un brillo que apenas conseguía iluminar la oscura superficie del mar. Mientras caminaba con parsimonia por la arena, cerca de las delgadas olas que arremetían suavemente contra la arena fresca, los recuerdos acudieron a su mente.

Tenía seis años y su boca formaba una "O" casi perfecta al ver una concha marina de inusual belleza en una roca cercana. Apoyándose en la roca contigua, alargó la mano para atrapar la preciada cáscara que podría usar como sillón de diseño improvisado para su casa de muñecas. El susto provocado por el estruendo del choque de la ola contra la roca que la sostenía la desequilibró. Todavía estaba pensando en la concha cuando impactó contra la superficie. No fue hasta que se sumergió en el agua cálida, de un agradable color cerveza, que reparó en que las clases básicas de natación que había recibido no serían suficientes para sobrevivir a la furiosa embestida del mar. Entonces, tras haber tragado una considerable cantidad de agua, sintió que algo la arrastraba del brazo de nuevo hacia la superficie. Y allí estaba él, sus ojos azules recortados contra el resplandor rosáceo del universo.

La entrada de la cueva era un ominoso triángulo del que emergía un viento glacial que erizaba la piel. Estaba situada sobre una placa rocosa parcialmente sumergida en el agua. El choque de las olas era más sonoro aquí, y por unos momentos Kari sintió que se encontraba en el centro de una gran tempestad. En ese instante sintió un frío que nada tenía que ver con el gélido aliento de la oquedad. Desvió la vista hacia las estrellas en busca de refugio. La quietud del cielo le recordó que la tormenta en realidad estaba aconteciendo en su interior.

Un destello que percibió por el rabillo del ojo capturó su atención. Se dirigió vacilante hacia el lugar dónde creía haberlo visto. A medida que se acercaba más, un ruido extraño, como de espadas entrechocándose, se hizo oír sobre el rugido del mar. Se trataba de un objeto alargado y punzante que estaba atrapado entre dos rocas, contra las que cargaba con estocadas cada vez que el agua burbujeante arremetía contra él.

Kari reconoció la espina al instante.

Tras el incidente con la concha, Takeru y ella habían trabado una férrea amistad alimentada por sus imprudentes exploraciones marítimas. _Dicen que esta cueva está embrujada_, había dicho Takeru con una risita cómplice un día de principios de septiembre, cuando decidieron emprender una exploración para acabar con la melancólica monotonía de los últimos días de verano. Ella también había sonreído, le había arrebatado la linterna de la mano y ambos se habían internado en la cueva acompañados del excitante presentimiento de que aquella tarde ocurrirían sucesos extraordinarios.

Llegado un momento, la cueva se bifurcaba en dos caminos: uno tenuemente iluminado y otro sumido en la oscuridad. A pesar de la insistencia de su amigo por acompañarla, Kari había decidido que se adentraría con la linterna en la parte oscura.

No tardó en arrepentirse cuando su oído capto un débil murmullo en alguna parte. Kari inspeccionó con la linterna cada esquina y recoveco de la cueva en busca del susurro.

Cuando sus ojos pálidos se encontraron por primera vez con ella, no gritó. Palideció y se acurrucó contra la pared. Su boca se había quedado muda del espanto. Fue como reencontrarse con un ser de sus pesadillas infantiles que hubiera permanecido largo tiempo en su subconsciente. Y, a pesar del terror que la atenazaba, no pudo evitar percatarse en que aquellos inquietantes susurros estaban revestidos de un tono moribundo y lastimero que le hizo recordar a su abuelo antes de perecer.

El monstruo se lamentaba porque estaba gravemente herido por una especie de espina.

El objeto había ido a parar allí. Parecía aferrarse a las rocas para no perderse en la inmensidad del mar, y Kari tuvo la sensación de que había estado luchando todo el tiempo para que ella pudiera empuñarlo por última vez. La espina dejó de vibrar al posar un dedo sobre ella. Se la llevó al bolsillo del pantalón y la mantuvo oculta en la chaqueta.

Miró por última vez al cielo estrellado, respiró profundamente y se adentró en la oscuridad.

No llevaba linterna, por lo que tuvo que orientarse con la información que le proporcionaban sus recuerdos del lugar. Atravesó el vestíbulo de piedra donde Takeru y ella se habían tomado unos refrescos antes de iniciar la aventura y se internó por un largo pasillo situado al final de la oquedad. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente en esta parte, y el silencio era angustioso, como si la cueva hubiera engullido todo sonido del exterior. Cada vez que se topaba con un charco se preguntaba si había sido en ese mismo lugar donde Takeru y ella se habían caído juntos al resbalar con el agua. Tras diez minutos de camino al fin dio con la bifurcación que partía la cueva en dos cavidades. Esta vez no escogió la senda oscura, sino aquella que estaba débilmente iluminada por una capa de musgo que cubría las paredes rocosas.

Allí estaba Takeru, tendido boca arriba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos y piernas estirados en forma de cruz. Kari se acercó corriendo hasta arrodillarse ante el cuerpo inconsciente.

—Sabía que acabarías viniendo —murmuró una voz fría y penetrante, como un viento de invierno. Kari se incorporó con lentitud y se abrochó la chaqueta para ocultar mejor la espina—. Me alegro de que la niña que una vez me salvó la vida no haya perdido toda su pureza.

El monstruo se encontraba a unos metros de a ella. Estaba estirado cuan largo era, con las plumas rojas de su cabeza rozando el techo de la cueva. Ocultaba sus manos de dedos largos y afilados como cuchillas tras su espalda, pero ésta era tan estrecha que no podía ocultar el brillo amenazador de sus uñas.

—Me he dedicado a rememorar nuestro primer encuentro mientras venías. Supongo que tu también habrás hecho lo mismo —unos dientes blancos surgieron de la oscuridad y le dieron una amenazadora bienvenida—. Había perdido toda esperanza cuando de repente apareciste tú, como un ángel de luz al servicio de los condenados. Y sin importarte mi aspecto, viniste para librarme de mi condena.

—¿Por qué me has hecho venir?

El monstruo abrió de repente sus horribles ojos refulgentes y examinó a Kari como una bestia sedienta del desierto.

—No, debo rectificar: has sufrido cambios desde entonces. No es el simple altruismo lo que te ha llevado hasta aquí, ¿verdad? —continuó el monstruo humedeciéndose los labios con una lengua gris y pastosa—. ¿Acaso deseas la muerte, Kari?

—Mataste a mis padres —respondió Kari con languidez—. Mataste a mi hermano. No esperes más compasión de mí, no tengo nada que perder.

—Claro que tienes algo que perder, hermosa criatura —susurró maliciosamente el monstruo—. Puede que hayas dejado de temer por tu vida, pero no serás impasible ante el sufrimiento de tu amigo.

—¿Por qué no me matas y ya está?

—¡Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer tal cosa! —Exclamó, su voz era estridente como un trueno—. Sólo quiero presenciar como se apaga la luz de tus ojos. Quiero ver como te marchitas por completo en esta repugnante cueva a la que me desterraron.

Kari se llevó ambas manos al rostro y apretó los labios temblorosos. Tenía miedo de añadir otra memoria insoportable a su torturada mente. Todavía sentía un ardor en las entrañas al recordar el rostro enfurecido del monstruo antes de empujar a su sorprendida madre por el hueco de las escaleras, el desagradable pitido que emitían las paredes del hospital mientras pasaba noches eternas abrazada a su hermano esperando la declaración de fallecimiento de su padre o el estremecedor sonido de la tumba de Tai al encajar en el panteón familiar.

—Te advertí que no intimaras con nadie —dijo el monstruo con rencor—. En el momento en el que me quitaste la espina te convertiste en mi posesión. Tu luz —alargó los brazos y cerró sus manos en el aire, como dos monstruosas arañas atrapando una mosca—… Supe que era para mí. Sólo para mí. La oscuridad siempre permanecerá al lado de la luz. Se mantiene en un segundo plano, se arrodilla ante ella con reverencia. Ibas a a ser mi reina, Kari, pero decidiste apartarte de mí, me salvaste para darme una muerte más injusta.

El monstruo había avanzado hacia ella y ya se encontraba a menos de dos metros. Su rostro desencajado en una mueca extraña que bien podía anticipar un ataque de risa que una explosión de cólera.

—Alejándote hasta perderte en el horizonte, guardándote para ti toda esa calidez —escupió—. Pero decidí que no moriría, no. Iría hacia ti y te la arrebataría, aunque fuera en contra de tu voluntad.

Cuando el monstruo estuvo a menos de un metro de ella, torció hacia la izquierda, justo donde estaba tendido el cuerpo de Takeru. Kari se interpuso entre los dos y miró al monstruo con furia.

No parecía enfadado como cuando había asesinado a su madre, ni tampoco socarrón como cuando le había advertido que mataría a Takeru en la escuela si no se alejaba de él. Su rostro estaba teñido de un sentimiento muy humano, y eso lo hacía aún más escalofriante. Se agachó hasta posicionarse a su altura y acarició su mejilla con una de sus afiladas garras.

—No lo podrás soportar por mucho más tiempo. Disfrutaré un último trago de la poca luz que te queda, pero tras eso sólo me quedará el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fuiste. Consumiré a otras estrellas, pero tú siempre serás la más cálida.

El monstruo emitió un agudo chillido de dolor que pareció sacudir los cimientos de la Tierra cuando Kari le asestó una puñalada mortal en el pecho. Se alejó a toda velocidad de ella, dejando un rastro de sangre negra que brotaba profusamente de la carne desgarrada. Kari caminó detrás suya, las lágrimas congeladas en su rostro imperturbable. El monstruo se desplazó penosamente hasta donde comenzaba la bifurcación, y una vez allí, se arrastró entre maldiciones y gemidos de dolor hasta el oscuro rincón donde se habían visto por primera vez tres años atrás.

—Mátame —suplicó—. Si todavía te queda algo de compasión, quítame la vida empujando la espina hasta el corazón, pero no me dejes vivir en esta agonía.

Kari se limpió las lágrimas con al manga de la chaqueta. El monstruo se retorcía en la pared gritando de dolor. Solo se calmó un poco cuando Kari se acercó hasta él. Con las manos encrespadas trató de tocar su mejilla con una uña roñosa. Kari evitó el contacto, aferró la espina con ambas manos y la introdujo hasta lo más profundo de su pecho. Justo antes del último estertor, el monstruo fijó sus ojos en los de la chica y la miró con una enfermiza fascinación. Una débil sonrisa quedó grabada en su rostro sin vida.

Entre asqueada y acongojada, Kari fue separándose lentamente del monstruo. Antes de que pudiera comprobar el pulso de Takeru, un súbito cansancio la asaltó. Entonces su vista se nubló y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

En el breve instante en el que se mezclan el sueño y la vigilia comenzó a oír una de esas animadas canciones pop que le traían gratos recuerdos. De repente se encontraba buceando en una piscina fluorescente. Su cabeza emergió y las estrellas, las luces y la música de la fiesta reconfortaron sus sentidos. Divisó a sus padres en la pista de baile; su madre bailaba con una destreza envidiable, pero se había olvidado de manejar al torpe de su padre, que vaciaba su copa de sangría a cada paso que daba. Su hermano le dijo algo sobre que eran la pareja menos coordinada de la pista y ella se echó a reír. Entonces la cogió por la cintura y la obligó a hundirse con él. Burbujas ascendieron a la luna llena, burbujas llenas de sosiego, de alegría...

Se despertó con una sensación desagradable en el pecho. No había tenido tiempo de ejecutar los ejercicios mentales que solía realizar para impedir que la imaginación fuera demasiado lejos, por lo que el recuerdo, de nuevo, ardía como un fuego incandescente en sus entrañas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto a ponerse a llorar se percató de que llevaba puesta una chaqueta que le resultaba familiar encima de la suya. La canción pop que había estado escuchando mientras dormía se mezclaba con el plácido sonido de las olas del mar. Alzó la vista en busca de alguna explicación, con los ojos entrecerrados para protegerse de la luz pulcra y brillante del sol de la madrugada. Al fin la encontró; Takeru había salido del bar donde se encontraban y traía un par de vasos con leche merengada. Antes de depositarlos en la mesa, la inspeccionó muy serio.

Entonces, al comprender todo lo que había pasado, trató de reír, pero un crujido en la mandíbula le cortó las ganas. Hacía años que no sonreía. Se frotó la mejilla, todavía sonriente ante la confusión de su amigo, y de nuevo arrancó a reír, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas y sin importarle el dolor.

Takeru la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero, al cabo de un tiempo, tras meditarlo un poco, reparó en que aquello era probablemente lo más banal de todo. Lo único que importaba era que estaban de nuevo en la playa, y que Kari Yagami volvía a sonreír.


End file.
